


family

by cammm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Evak is married, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay, Gay Love, Isak loves Even, M/M, adoption fic, evak as parents, even - Freeform, even loves isak, isak - Freeform, they want to adopt a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Even and Isak are married.But something feels like it's missing from their lives.Something only a baby can fix.Or, in other words... Evak adopts a baby!





	1. the phone call

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love this!!  
> I'm having so much fun writing it already. I should be sleeping, but I thought writing this fic would be a better way to spend my time lol  
> Let me know in the comments what you think, and what you think is going to happen next!  
> Much love for you, and thanks for reading, loves❤️❤️❤️

“Is?” Even’s shaky voice came out in a bit of shock, as he stared down at his phone.

Isak called from the other room, not knowing if he should be nervous by his husband’s tone, “Yeah, babe?”

Even raised his vibrating phone towards Isak, who just walked into their living room.

With wide eyes, Isak crossed the carpeted floor and sat down on the couch beside Even, watching the phone with the same shocked expression.

“Answer it.”

“I can't.”

“You have to,” Isak whispered, sliding his hand across Even’s leg, trying to ground himself.

“I can't.”

They remained silent.

Wordlessly waiting.

Even couldn't help but think about where they started their lives together, and how far they'd come.

When the call went to voicemail, the two men looked at each other, with shocked disbelief.

Isak and Even were living in the outskirts of Oslo.

After graduating, Even took a gap year, before going to school, so he and Isak could go together.

Isak graduated and the two attended UiO.

They remained close with the same people from high school, and watched Eva and Jonas get hitched, along with Vilde and Magnus.

Isak received his degree in biochemistry. And Even fulfilled his dream of graduating in media studies and film.

They'd traveled around Europe, and visited places far away. They'd gone to India, and a few places in Africa. They'd visited Brazil and they'd been to New York.

They tried traveling as much as they could.

Always on the hunt for a new adventure.

And they found themselves at more weddings. Mahdi married a German girl he met at uni.

After them, Sana and Yousef got married.

And then they attended their very own wedding.

When they were twenty four and twenty six, they decided it was time to really settle for each other, as they tied the knot.

The wedding was beautiful.

It was small, and simple.

Their families had come, and only their closest friends were there to experience their special day with them.

They were more in love then, than they'd been in high school.

They partied the night away with their most prized people, dancing and drinking. They laughed and they loved. They reminisced and they congratulated.

Their lives were turning out great.

Isak and Even took a long honeymoon to Italy, where they got to see all the sights, learn minimal Italian, and eat way too much gelato and pasta.

They'd gone on walks around the bricked cities, and taken tours through old towns.

They'd taken cooking classes and learned to make their own spaghetti.

The two lovers returned from their honeymoon, not quite ready to go back to real life, but more than ready to do it together.

They both found jobs.

Isak worked at a university, doing research in a lab.

Even worked at a film agency, that supported low-budget projects.

They both loved their jobs.

Their home wasn't too bad either.

After their marriage, they moved into a three bedroom fixer upper. The price was too good to pass up, and it was close enough to both of their jobs.

It had lots of windows, and a working fireplace.

They had to replace all the flooring, and paint again, but they didn't mind.

With the help of Vilde and Eva, the decor and furnishing wasn't half bad, either.

The yard was a bit small, but it was big enough, and nice enough to host parties for them and their families or closest friends.

The neighborhood was quiet, and the people were nice.

The house wasn't huge, but it was perfect for them.

It took only a year and half of living in their home, that they decided they were ready to move on with their lives.

Taking one step further towards family.

They wanted to add more love to their home by bringing in another person.

“I should've answered that,” Even said, glancing back at the blank screen of his phone.

“Yeah.”

Again, they were met with silence, as they waited for something to happen.

And only a moment later, Even’s phone lit up.

New Voicemail - Sørensen Adoption Agency

“Listen to it,” Isak insisted, clutching onto Even’s arm, feeling nervous.

They'd been waiting on this call for weeks.

“Isak,” Even whispered, meeting green eyes, “What if we weren't approved?”

“Don't say that,” Isak hushed, “We don't know anything, yet.”

They wanted to adopt a baby.

And that voicemail would tell them if they were approved as eligible potential parents. 


	2. the voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even listen to the angcy's voicemail together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, as always!  
> I love you all v much and I hope you are liking this fic. Let me know what you think ❤️

“Hello, this is Lars Hansen with the Sørensen Adoption Agency. I'm calling for your eligibility results from your application. If you'd give me a call back at this number, I'd be glad to talk with you further. Thanks, and have a nice day.”

Isak squeezed Even’s hand with his mouth slightly open, “We have to call them back.”

“I can't.”

“Ev,” Isak turned more toward his husband, “We can't not call them back.”

“But,” Even started, looking into Isak’s emerald eyes, “I’m terrified.”

“Baby,” The younger of the two sighed, crawling into the older’s lap.

With his knees on either side of Even’s hips, Isak hugged him close, cradling Even’s head in his neck.

Isak combed his fingers through Even’s hair, kissing the crown of his head, as Even gripped tightly to Isak’s shirt.

“We’ll do it, together,” Isak whispered, taking Even’s phone and opening it to the agency's number.

Even nodded, still holding Isak close.

Isak tapped the screen until the call filled the air.

“This is Julia, with the Sørensen Adoption Agency. What can I do for you today?”

Isak cleared his throat, tightening his grip in Even’s hair, hoping to grasp better control of himself, “Yes, hi. Can I speak with Lars, by chance?”

“Of course, let me transfer you.”

“Thank you,” Isak almost whispered, as he waited in anticipation for Lars to answer the phone.

“This is Lars, how can I help you?”

“Um, hi,” Isak took a deep breath, looking at Even, as Even stared at the phone. It was on speaker, so they both could listen. “My name Isak Bech Næshiem, my husband and I just missed a call from you about our application results.”

“Oh! Yes, Isak. How are you?”

“I'm doing well, thanks.”

“Great, and your husband - Even, right? - how is he?”

“He's well, too. He's here with me, actually.”

“Even better,” Isak could hear Lars’ smile through the phone. “Well, I have some news for you, but I'm sure you know that, by now.”

Isak chuckled, feeling himself calm down, “Yes, we’re very anxious.”

“Well, I’ve got some good news, then. On paper, the two of you look great. We want to set up a time to come inspect your home and interview each of you. Following that, we can talk about adoption potentials, like if you want to be involved in an open adoption, and things like that. But so far, you two look like you would make perfect parents.”

Isak felt Even shake in his arms, and felt his arms tighten around his back. He didn't miss the warm drips against his neck either.

“I'm at a loss for words,” Isak said. “Thank you, so much.”

“You're doing this all on your own, you shouldn't be thanking me.”

“Still, thank you.”

“Well, I assume you and Even have some things to discuss. If you want to call back sometime today or tomorrow and schedule a day with us to do the inspection, that would be great.”

“Of course. I'll call back in a few hours. Thank you, again.”

“You're welcome. Have a nice day, Isak.”

“You, too.”

When Isak hung up, they were met with silence.

Until Even started laughing.

Isak pulled away from him, confused, seeing tears in his eyes.

Even wiped his tears, before settling his hands on Isak’s hips, and offering a teary smile.

“I'm gonna be a dad.”

The reality of the situation smacked Isak in the face with that statement.

And tears gathered too quickly in his eyes, as he let out a happy cry, leaning into Even. He cried in Even’s neck, feeling unstoppable because they were doing something so amazing together.

“I love you, so much,” Isak wailed, kissing Even.

“I love you, too, Is.”

For a while, they just sat in each other’s arms, caressing each other, holding each other, crying with each other, and being happy with each other.

They were ready to take on the rest of the world, now.

More than they ever thought possible.

 


	3. the visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars visits Isak and Even's home.

Even and Isak were running around the house, cleaning everything twice.

Lars would be there in an hour to do the inspection and they were nervous.

Isak arranged and rearranged the pillows on their bed more times than he could count. He dusted everything more than once. He straightened all the pictures hanging on the walls, and made sure everything was in its place. He made sure the laundry was done, and put away, and he vacuumed everything that could be vacuumed.

Even cleaned the kitchen, swept and mopped all the floors, and baby proofed corners on of tables, and counters. He made sure that the bathrooms were spotless, and nothing was out of place.

All they had to do, was shower and get ready for Lars.

“I can't believe this is actually happening,” Isak said, washing his hair, as they showered together.

“Me neither. This is way too surreal.”

“I know what you mean. I can't believe we’re gonna have a baby.”

Even grinned, kissing Isak with stars in his eyes.

“You're going to be a great dad.”

“So are you.”

They kissed for a few minutes, slowly and deeply, before finishing up in the shower and getting out.

“Hey,” Isak said, grabbing Even’s wrist when he was about to leave their bedroom after dressing. Even looked back at Isak, eyebrows raised in question. “I love you. No matter what happens.”

Even smiled, stepping in to kiss Isak’s forehead, “I love you, too.”

“No matter what happens?”

Nodding, Even kissed Isak on the mouth, then cheek, then jaw, “No matter what happens.”

Lars was five minutes early, which was perfect.

Isak and Even couldn't wait much longer.

“Isak,” Lars shook his hand, before turning to Even, “Even. How are you two doing today?”

“We’re excited,” Even smiled down at Isak, making Isak blush.

It was refreshing that after all this time, Even could still make Isak blush. And Even loved that he could.

They're relationship never got old. It was always new, and fresh. It was vibrant, and so incredibly domestic.

“Why don't we start outside?”

Isak and Even nodded, showing Lars to the backdoor.

The grass was a bit dead, as they were coming out of winter, but it didn't seem to bother anyone.

The two window wells were covered, and the hose on the side of the house was coiled neatly.

There weren't any flower pots on the ground or hanging in reaching distance of a child.

Everything looked good.

Lars thought so, too.

“This is our bedroom,” Isak guided their tour through the house after coming in from outside. “We plan on having the baby stay in the room next to ours, since it would be fast to get to in case of an emergency or if they just need us.”

Lars hummed in approval as he looked around their room, and bathroom, before going into the room Isak said would be their new baby’s.

“Right now,” Even started, “It’s an office, but we plan to change that.”

Lars looked around the kitchen next, spotting alcohol on the counter, “Are you copious alcohol drinkers?”

Isak shook his head, “No, we have a drink now and then on the weekends, but it's very controlled and very limited.”

This was true.

Since settling down and having jobs, they found it very hard to party like they used to.

They tried staying away for Even’s sake, too. Neither man wanted alcohol to be a triggering factor for one of Even’s episodes.

“And smoking? Do either of your smoke?”

Even shook his head, “We’re both clean.”

“That's great to hear.” Lars glance around the room, “Honestly, everything looks really good. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

Isak was first to answer, “Not at all. Let's go to the living room, it's more comfortable there.”

While sitting in the living room, Isak couldn't stop tapping his foot, which made Even feel nervous, too.

Even put his hand on Isak’s knee, stopping the movement, as Lars looked through his notes.

“So, tell me a little bit about your background.”

Isak sighed, gathering his thoughts, “Um, I was born in Oslo. I had a rocky relationship with my parents, growing up, and that resulted in me moving out when I was sixteen. I met Even about a year after I moved out. He and I started dating in the middle of my second year, and we’ve been together ever since. I work in the lab at a nearby university in bio research. Even and I have been married for almost two years, now. And…” he trailed off, looking up at Even, “I think that sums up the big stuff for me.”

Even nodded agreeing.

“How about you, Ev?” Isak urged.

“Right,” he cleared his throat. “I also was born in Oslo, and when I was in my third year, I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, causing me to redo my third year at a different school. That's when I met Isak. I have my degree in media studies and film, and I work for a production company.”

“And what about morals? What do you think makes for good versus bad?”

“I like to see the good in things,” Even said, not expanding much. But, Isak was there to pick up where he left off.

“When we met, I was in a pretty dark place,” Isak said, “I hated myself for so many things, and I was struggling with my sexuality. I was making stupid decisions and I was being a terrible friend, and even through all that bad, Even saw some good in me, and he saved me. I don't think you can have good or bad in separate hands. I think they come and go together. My morals reside in being accepting and making choices that will make you happy.”

Even nodded, “I couldn't agree more with that. I think that as long as you're trying to be a decent person, how bad can you be?”

“What are your motives with becoming parents?”

Even smiled, looking over at his lover, “I always grew up thinking I would have a wife and we could have babies of our own. But when Isak became a part of my life, I realized that I couldn't see myself raising a family with anyone but him. My parents gave me a great upbringing, with their domesticity and love, and I want more than anything to give that same joy to another kid that I can call my own.”

Even rubbed Isak’s back, as he knew what he was going to say, “I have kind of an opposite motive. I didn't have a relationship with my parents until well after I graduated high school. It was such a toxic place for me, and I hated being there, at home. I didn't want kids, because I didn't want to turn out like my parents and disappoint my kids. And now, all I want, is to raise a child in a loving home, and teach them that they belong somewhere.”

If Isak didn't know better, he would've thought Lars smiled at his answer.

“Now, what about you two as a married couple? How do you make decisions together? How do the two of you deal with arguments?”

“We are supportive of each other,” Isak started. “I go with him to his therapy appointments for his bipolar, and we touch on our relationship regularly in the appointments.”

“We are huge on talking out our problems,” Even said, touching Isak’s hair, “We make decisions based on what we think is best for us, as a couple. We don't fight often, but when we do, we make it a point to never go to bed angry.”

“In all corners of our relationship, we try to keep on top of it, and be healthy.”

“You two both have full time jobs? Who will stay home with the baby during work hours?”

Isak smiled, excited about this part, “On Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays I will go to work and Even will be home with the baby, and on Wednesday and Friday, Even will go to work and I will watch the baby. And on the weekends, we will have real family time where we can all be together.”

Lars asked them a few more questions, before standing, “It was nice to speak with you two, today. I will get back to you shortly with all the details.”

“Thank you,” Isak said, as Lars shook both of their hands and was lead to the door.

“Have a great day, you two.”

Isak wanted to cry as he watched Lars drive away. He couldn't believe the extent of this. He was so fucking happy about all of this, and he couldn't wait to be a dad.


	4. the announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even tell their friends about the adoption.

Lars called Even and Isak three days later with the news.

And it was official.

They'd been approved for adoption. And they couldn't wait to celebrate with their friends.

They'd called their friends that same night, inviting them to get drinks, because they had something exciting to tell them.

They met everyone at the club.

It was nice seeing everyone.

Jonas, and Eva were there. Yousef and Sana. Mags and Vilde. Chris, Noora, Eskild, Linn. Mahdi and his wife Ava were there.

They greeted everyone, hugging extra tight, and holding maybe a few seconds too long.

Isak talked to Jonas about what was new.

He and Eva just had their second kid a few months prior, and so it had been the first time they’d really gone out since the delivery.

“Who’s watching your kiddos, tonight?”

“Eva’s mom. She thought it was a good idea for Eva and I to have a night out, so she didn’t hesitate to come over.”

“That’s great. Well, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah, me too. But,” Jonas started, meeting Isak’s eyes, “what exactly am I here for?”

“I’m not telling.”

Jonas nudged Isak in the side, “C’mon, man. I’m your best friend.”

Isak laughed, “You’re right, but that doesn’t merit you to knowing the surprise before anyone else.”

“That’s evil, man. I tell you everything, before anyone else knows anything.”

“And I appreciate that, really, and if this were anything else, I’d tell you.”

Jonas looked as if he was lost, “I don’t know what it could be. Are you moving away or something?”

Shaking his head, Isak grinned, “Nei, I promise. It’s just really exciting and we want to tell everyone together.”

“Did you get a new job?”

“Jonas, stop guessing, because if you guess it right, I won’t be able to play it off like you’re wrong.”

Just as Jonas was about to say something, Eva came bounding up to them.

“What are my two favorite guys talking about?”

“Jonas is trying to play the best friend card and make me tell him what mine and Even’s surprise is.”

Eva gasped, “You were going to find out without me?”

She playfully hit Jonas in the shoulder, before turning to Isak again.

“Tell us! Tell us! We’re your best friends. We’ve been here for you for years.”

Isak smirked, shaking his head, “Yeah, so has Even, and I owe it to him to tell everyone with him.”

Eva covered her heart with her hand, “It’s almost painful how you two are still so in love.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You and Even,” Eva sighed, watching over Isak’s shoulder. “He can’t take his eyes off you, Isak.”

Isak glance the way Eva was looking, catching a pair of deep blues staring right back.

Isak blushed, smiling small, as he gave the slightest head gesture for Even to join them.

Even excused himself from the conversation with Vilde, Sana and Yousef, and came to Isak’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist, and kissing his cheekbone.

“Hey, beautiful,” Even whispered in Isak’s ear, kissing it.

“Halla,” Isak mumbled, tilting his chin up, asking for a kiss.

Even wasn't ever one to deny Isak anything, as he leaning down, laying his lips against Isak’s.

“What’s going on over here?”

“Isak is being mean to us,” Eva said with a pout.

Even laughed, before mocking a shocked face, “What are you doing to your poor friends, Is?”

Isak scoffed, leaning into Even’s chest, “I’m obeying our agreement, and not spoiling the news early.”

“That’s my boy,” Even whispered, kissing Isak’s nose and pulling him in, so Isak’s back was pressed to Even’s front.

“We’re not cracking,” Isak glared at his friends, raising his eyebrows at Jonas in a playful challenge.

Jonas rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “Well, then when the fuck do we get to find out?”

Isak looked over his shoulder at Even, who just shrugged, “We could tell everyone, now, if you want, baby.”

Smiling, Isak nodded, “Let’s do it.”

Jonas and Eva squealed, going around the club to rally all of their friends for the announcement.

While Isak and Even waited for everyone to gather, they sort of just stared at each other.

Exchanging wordless “I love you”s, through smiles, and kisses.

And when everyone was gathered, looking at them expectantly, they couldn’t help but grin at each other.

This was really happening.

“So,” Even started, looking at everyone, holding onto Isak’s hand.

“As you all know, Even and I have been together for a long time, and we’ve been married for a bit now, too.”

“After a lot of conversation, we’ve decided that we need a change in our lives. We need something new.”

Isak bounced on the balls of his feet, as he yelled, “We’re adopting!”

All of their friends cheered, and Even looked at Isak, almost offended that they didn’t say it together.

Isak just laughed, kissing Even, “I’m sorry, I’m just so fucking excited.”

Even couldn’t argue with that, and he couldn’t find it in himself to be even a glimmer of annoyed, because he loved seeing Isak so happy.

They got so many congratulations that night.

And maybe too many hugs.

But neither, Isak nor Even, really cared, because they were so happy.

And so excited.

“Hey, bud,” Isak heard, from beside him, and he turned to see Sana with a smirk on her face.

“Sana,” Isak grinned, hugging her, “How are you? I was waiting for you to come talk to me.”

Sana shook her head, smiling with her arms around Isak’s back, “I'm good. How are you?”

Isak bit his lip, biting back too many grins, “I'm so good. I'm so fucking happy.”

“Do you know when this is happening?”

Isak felt so good, especially seeing Sana’s fond, supporting smile. “We don't know yet. But soon. We’ve already been approved and everything, and that's the hardest part. We have to decide if we want to do open adoption or not, and then it's more waiting.”

Sana nodded, “Do you think you want to do an open adoption?”

“I don't know, maybe,” Isak shrugged. “I think that it would be cool. Like, we could know a little bit about the biological parents, and maybe even have some answers for years down the road when our kid starts asking questions.”

“I think that sounds reasonable. And hey, if you need any help, you know, getting started, and figuring out how to parent an infant, just call.”

Isak smiled, “Thanks, Sana. That means a lot, actually.”

“What are best buds for?”

Isak hugged Sana again, “I’m glad you've finally come to terms with the fact that we’re best buds.”

Sana rolled her eyes, “Yeah, the Muslim girl and the gay guy - forever best buds.”

 


	5. the mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even meet the biological mother of their future child.  
> Also, a lot of Evak fluff. So much.

Paperwork was filed. 

 

Decisions had been made. 

 

They were going to openly adopt. 

 

And Isak and Even were about to meet the biological mother of their future child. 

 

They didn't know anything about her other than her name. 

 

Annika. 

 

Lars was bringing Annika to their house later that night, so she could see what kind of place her baby would be brought up in. 

 

Since it was Saturday, neither Isak or Even worked, which gave them way too much time to overthink. 

 

Isak was too jittery. He couldn’t stay still, and was babbling about his nerves, so Even whatever he could think of that would calm Isak. 

 

Whatever would distract him. 

 

First, it started with going for a walk, but Isak wouldn’t stop talking about his worries. Like, what if Annika didn’t like them? What if she changes her mind? What if she wants to keep her baby?

 

So, Even had to change his strategy. He made Isak watch a movie with him, one Isak hadn’t seen. It was a thriller, and Even hoped it would grab Isak’s attention. 

 

Another fail, though. 

 

Every time the movie was quiet, or slow, Isak would be tapping his foot, or biting his nails. 

 

The movie obviously was not hushing his nerves.

 

After the movie, they had lunch, and Even tried steering the conversation away from Annika, and on lighter topics. 

 

They talked about how Jonas and Eva’s new baby was, and Even’s newest film project at work. They talked about new movies coming out, and they chatted about a future vacation they wanted to take to South Africa. 

 

And after lunch, Isak was back to stressing, so Even did what he knew would take away Isak’s thoughts. 

 

He swept Isak away to occupy him with some time in their bedroom. 

 

That seemed to work the best. 

 

Isak didn’t have a choice but to focus on Even and the pleasure. 

 

And once they’d remade their bed, fixed their hair and dressed themselves, they made their way to the kitchen. 

 

Even suggested they make some cookies for Lars and Annika. If they started right then, the cookies would still be warm when they showed up. 

 

Isak’s thoughts seemed to be somewhat sedated by that point, as he tried his best to follow Even’s baking instructions. 

 

And somehow, together, they successfully made cookie dough, without being covered in flour or making a mess on the floor. 

 

They exchanged small kisses every now and then, as they scooped the chocolate chip cookie dough onto a tray. 

 

The house smelled of warm homemade dessert and Isak couldn’t help but think that it made their home feel more homey. 

 

“Hey,” Even said, catching Isak’s attention, pulling him closer, “You know I love you, right?”

 

Isak blushed, burying his face in Even’s neck.

 

“Like a lot,” Even laughed, running his hand through Isak’s hair. 

 

“I know,” Isak whispered, kissing Even’s throat. “I love you, too. Like a lot.”

 

Even grinned, squeezing Isak tightly, “I know, baby.”

 

The timer on the oven went off, and while Isak pulled the tray out, Even put a new one in. 

 

Somewhere in the time they were baking, Even put on some music, and danced around a blushing Isak. 

 

When Gabrielle’s  _ 5 fine frøkner _ came on, Isak covered his face with his hands, being sent back in time. 

 

Even laughed, scooping Isak in his arms, and turned them in circles. 

 

“Ev,” Isak laughed when Even blew a raspberry on his neck. 

 

“You remember this song?”

 

“Of course, I do. You’d never let me forget,” Isak smiled, drunkenly, looking into Even’s eyes, with his arms around Even’s neck. 

 

All of Even’s emotions were on display in his eyes, as he looked right back at Isak. His hands were dusting over the small of Isak’s back, and all he felt was the purest form of joy. And he couldn’t help me show a crinkly eyed smile, as he whispered, “Du er mannen i mitt liv.”

 

Isak couldn’t hold back his grin, as he whispered back, teasingly, “Say it, again.”

 

Even chuckled, kissing Isak over and over, “Du er mannen i mitt liv.”

 

“I fucking love you. So much.”

 

Even leaned down, connecting their lips as the song shifted, again. 

 

It was a slower song, and both of them couldn’t contain their smiles as they wrapped up in each other, and swayed to the rhythm of the music. 

 

They slowly kissed every now and then and exchanged sweet nothings and little memories, before Even took out the last tray cookies. 

 

Together, the two cleaned the kitchen again, glancing at the time. 

 

Even washed, while Isak dried, and put the dishes away. 

 

“What are we doing for dinner, tonight?”

 

Isak sighed. Even after so many years together, he still got all soft over their easy domesticity. Like asking what they were going to eat for dinner. He couldn’t get enough of it. “Your mom called me yesterday and invited us for dinner tonight, but I told her that we didn’t know how late we’re going to be with Annika.”

 

Even smiled, washing the last tray, shaking his head, “I think it’s funny that she doesn’t even call me anymore - she just calls you.”

 

Isak laughed, leaning over to kiss Even’s cheek, “She just loves me more.”

 

Pouting his lip, Even shot Isak a mock sad look, making Isak chuckle.

 

“Don’t act like my parents aren’t all over you!” He playfully shouts, bumping Even with his hip, “They love you. It’s only fair that I have your parents’ affection, since you have mine.”

 

Even cracked a grin, “Your mom  _ does _ love me, doesn’t she?”

 

Isak nodded, putting the last of the dishes away, before wrapping his arms around Even’s neck, smiling, “She does.”

 

Even pressed his lips to Isak’s forehead, walking him backward through the kitchen, and into the living room. 

 

Even continued dancing with Isak, littering little kisses across his face, making Isak laugh. Isak was trying to catch his mouth, and each time Even moved away, it would make him laugh more. 

 

“Do you think Annika will let us name the baby?” Isak asked. 

 

Even shrugged, “I have no idea. I think we should offer to her the chance to name the baby, you know?”

 

Isak nodded, “I think that’s a good idea.”

 

“What would you name them?”

 

Thinking, Isak bit his bottom lip, eyes wandering as he thought, “For a girl, I like Liv.”

 

“That’s pretty,” Even mumbled against Isak’s temple. “And for a boy?”

 

“Lukas.”

 

“I love them, both.”

 

“Do you?”

 

Even nodded, “I think they’re perfect.”

 

Isak huffed a laugh, tucking his nose in Even’s neck, as they slow danced in their living room. 

 

Even grabbed one of Isak’s hands, and pulled back slightly to look his husband in the eyes.

 

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

 

“Ev-”

 

“After seeing you every single day for years, I don’t know how you still manage to take my breath away.”

 

Isak was blushing, turning to mush in Even’s arms.

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m so damn grateful that I get to have you, every single day.”

 

“Somehow,” Isak started, leaning their foreheads together, “you make me fall for you, more and more, each day.”

 

Even chuckled, pecking Isak’s lips a few times, turning them in a circle, “I’m just so charming.”

 

“I know,” Isak smiled. “That’s why I married you.”

 

“Oh? Is that all?”

 

“No, you make me food, too. And you’re good at cuddling me.”

 

“So, that’s all it took? A little charm, some food and cuddles? And you were mine?”

 

Isak nodded, “Oh, yes. And that’s exactly how we’re gonna win over our future kid. Tell them a few jokes, feed them, and give them cuddles.”

 

“Wow,” Even laughed. “Parents of the year, right here.”

 

Isak chuckled, “Exactly.”

 

Even leaned down, pressing a smiling kiss to Isak’s mouth, just as the doorbell rang. 

 

Both their eyes grew, and Isak felt all the calm he’d felt the previous few hours flake away, as his nerves shot through the sky. 

 

This was it. 

 

Even squeezed Isak’s hand, before going to answer the door. Even has always been better talking to new people, than Isak has. 

 

“Halla! Come on in,” Even smiled, stepped aside for Lars and Annika. 

 

He shook both of their hands, and Isak did the same. 

 

They sat down on the couches after introductions, ready to get to know each other a little bit. 

 

“We made cookies,” Even offered, “would you like some? And some milk?”

 

The two visitors nodded with smiles, and Even left the room for a second to bring everything out. 

 

“How are you, Isak?” Lars asked while Even was away. 

 

“Good,” Isak smiled, warmly, “How are you?”

 

“I’m doing well,” he said. 

 

“And you, Annika? How are you?” 

 

Annika met Isak’s gaze, “I’m fine, thanks.”

 

Even came back with a tray. On it was a plate of cookies and four glasses of milk, “Here you go. Help yourself.”

 

Lars started the conversation, introducing Annika to the two men, a little more in depth, “Isak, Even, this Annika, as you know. She is looking for a loving home for her child, and I think you two are a pretty perfect fit.”

 

Annika smiled, “I saw you two dancing through the window as we pulled up. You two are really in love, huh?”

 

Isak blushed, looking down at Even’s hand on his knee. The question didn’t really need an answer, because all four of them knew what it would be. 

 

Yes. They really are incredibly in love. 

 

“I just want to thank you,” Isak said, quietly. Looking up to meet Annika’s golden eyes. “Just thank you for even considering us. I know this was probably an extremely difficult decision for you, but know that we’re not taking any of his lightly. We are blessed that you are even looking our way.”

 

Annika blushed, and nodded, “Getting pregnant wasn’t really in my plan. I’m only nineteen, and I’m in my first year at uni. I just want what’s best for my baby.”

 

“We’re so thankful,” Even smiled. 

 

“I have something to ask you, though,” Annika said, biting her lip, looking very unsure of herself. 

 

Isak and Even looked at each other, before nodding for her to continue. 

 

“As you said,” she started, “this has been the most difficult decision, and I’m giving up my baby, because I have so much love for them, that I want to give them a life that’s better than what I have to offer, right now. He is going to be yours, you’ll raise him, and I’m okay with that.”

 

“It’s a boy?” Isak asked, gripping Even’s hand. 

 

Annika smiled, nodding. 

 

Isak turned to Even, who had an expression of love on his face. He turned back to Annika, “Wow, okay, sorry. Please, continue.”

 

“Anyway, he is really important to me, and I was wondering if I could be somewhat involved in his life? Like, coming to birthdays. Seeing him once or twice a year.”

 

A part of Isak was screaming against the idea. The baby was theirs, not hers. 

 

But another part of Isak couldn’t deny her. She was giving up such a big part of herself so he and Even could build the family they were dreaming of. 

 

Even caught Isak’s green eyes, and they both knew they were thinking the same things. And with a sympathetic smile, Isak turned back to Annika, “Of course.”

 

She teared up, standing from her seat to go and hug the two men who were to parent her child. 

 

They were careful of her bump, but accepted her hug, and felt all the joy and relief she was feeling.

 

They sat down at got to know each other better. 

 

The men had learned that Annika was going to law school, and that she had three younger siblings. The father of the baby was not in the picture. 

 

She naturally had blonde hair, but dyed it brown. She also had curly hair but always straightened it. 

 

Even secretly loved that. 

 

He was hoping this baby would grow to have curly blonde hair, just like Isak. 

 

Annika was actually very funny, and personable. They were all getting along great, and it was just making Annika’s choice easier to make. 

 

She wanted the two to really take care of her baby. 

 

She felt confident in Isak and Even. 


	6. the baby shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilde throws Isak and Even a baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TYPOS. 
> 
> ILY!
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER❤️❤️
> 
> Thank you much for reading, you guys. It makes me so happy knowing you all are liking this cute little au

Vilde had insisted that she and Magnus host a baby shower.

Isak thought it was a bit strange since it was an adoption, but Even thought it was sweet.

So, they were on their way to the shower, as they held hands in the car.

Even was talking about a girl he worked with. She was so excited for the two to have a kid, that she started crying.

Isak laughed, smiling as Even told the story.

“She hugged me so tight, that I thought she was gonna break my ribs.”

“How’d the rest of your coworkers react?”

“Good,” Even smiled, pulling up in front of Magnus and Vilde’s house. “Most of them are coming to this, actually. But, they were all really excited.”

Isak leaned over the center console to give Even a smiley kiss, “I’m just ready to eat some cake and open presents.”

Even laughed, “I thought you said a baby shower was weird for an adoption?”

“I did. But, that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the food,” Isak snickered, climbing out of the car.

The two husbands entered the home, hand in hand, being welcomed by all of the friends and family.

They ended up being pulled apart, since their attention was wanted by everyone there.

Vilde hugged Even almost too tightly, “I have so much planned for tonight! And, I know Isak isn’t really into all of those baby shower games, but I was hoping we could maybe convince him to participate.”

Even laughed, “Uh, we can try, but I don’t guarantee anything.”

“He needs to be more engaging,” Vilde sighed, leaving to do something in the kitchen.

Jonas approached Even next, “Hey, man.”

“Halla,” they shook hands, with greeting smiles.

“You ready for all this?”

“What? Having a kid?”

Jonas nodded, “It can be pretty tough, sometimes.”

Even smiled, “I’m ready for the challenge. Plus, we’re closer to thirty than we are to twenty, so I figure this is a good time to really start a family.”

“I’m happy for the two of you.”

“Thanks, Jonas. Me, too. It’s been just Isak and me for awhile now, and we’ve done the school thing, and the work thing. We’ve traveled all over, and we’ve done it all together, so it’s just… nice. It’s nice to have something we can be busy with, while we’re stationary, I guess? We can just be at home and raise this kid and not worry about anything else.”

“It’s fun, y’know? Being a parent. It’s the worst and best thing Eva and I have ever done. There’s days where you want to just pack up your kids and ship them off, but there’s others where all you can think of is how much you love them.”

Even chuckled, “So, just like Isak?”

The comment got a loud, shocked laugh out of Jonas.

Even loved it when he got Jonas to laugh like that.

He knew Jonas approved of him, but each time we got a good reaction from him, Even felt like he earned another point.

Even always tried impressing Isak’s best friends.

Now, on the other side of the house, Isak was having a conversation with one of Even’s best friends.

“It’s a boy?”

Isak nodded, grinning, “Yeah.”

Yousef smiled, “Gee, I remember when Sana and I had our first. We were fucking terrified, but I have no doubt in you and Even.”

“How is it - having a baby?”

“Babies are great, man,” Yousef said to Isak. “Especially when they’re sleeping. They look so peaceful and you know that when they wake up, they’re going to be so excited to see you.”

Isak blushed, lightly, hardly enough to see, “Sounds like living with Even.”

His joke came out more sheepish and bashful than it did teasing, but Yousef still laughed.

Isak appreciated it.

Later on in the night, the opened gifts.

Magnus and Vilde got them a crib. It was dark cherry wood, and turned from a crib to a toddler bed.

Yousef And Sana gave them a plethora of diapers and wipes, along with a car seat.

Jonas and Eva got them so many baby clothes. They were for different ages, but all of them looked perfect for a baby boy.

From Isak’s parents, they got a changing table, and from Even’s they got bottles, pacifiers, formula, and more diapers and wipes.

From Mahdi and Ava, they got more clothes, diapers, and swaddling blankets.

From the other girls and their significant others, they got a baby bath, a diaper bag, and even more diapers.

Isak and Even’s coworkers gave them gift cards, mostly.

Everyone was having a great time with the shower, and Vilde was even able to get Isak to play some of the games she planned.

And by the end of the night, with a full car, full stomachs, and full smiles, Isak and Even thanked Vilde and Magnus for hosting, and headed home.

“I sure love you, you know?” Isak whispered, in the quiet car, as he held Even’s hand.

Even smiled over at Isak, before looking back at the road, “I sure love you, too.”

 


	7. the baby crib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even builds the baby crib, while Isak gets them lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS PART SO I HOPE YOU LOVE IT
> 
> haha but seriously, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> Also, I love getting feedback!!

“Just read the instructions, Ev,” Isak shook his head, watching his husband stare at the ground, looking at all the screws and scattered piece the their new crib. 

 

“I don’t need instructions, babe,” Even sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“You’d be down faster if you just read the instructions.”

 

“Just because you read instructions every day at work, doesn’t mean that I need them. This is simple, stuff, Is.”

 

Isak huffed a laugh, walking over to kneel beside his husband who was on the ground, “I don’t read instructions, it’s called lab procedure and protocol.”

 

Even set down the screw driver, looking at Isak, “I’m still not using the instructions.”

 

Isak laughed, rolling his eyes, “Well, while you’re here struggling, I’m going to go pick up some lunch. Do you have any requests?”

  
  


Even thought, biting his lip, slightly. 

 

Isak smiled at the sight. There was just something about Even. Isak would never get used to him. And he surely would never get bored of him. 

 

He was far too in love. 

 

“You know that place Jonas and you go to get kebabs?”

 

“Uh, Yeah?”

 

“Can you go there?”

 

Isak sighed, looking down at the unfinished crib, “That’s almost twenty minutes away.”

 

When Isak looked back up at Even, Even was giving a pleading smile. 

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Isak started with a smirk, “if you manage to put this together, on your own, without the instructions by the time I get back with kebabs, I’ll clean the kitchen after dinner, tonight.”

 

Even hummed, running his fingertips up and down Isak leg, “And what happens if I don’t finish?”

 

“Then you get to clean the kitchen, and you have to use instructions for everything else we have to put together. Deal?” 

 

Even smiled, nodding, “Deal.”

 

Their hands met, shaking on it, before Even pulled Isak into him, leaving a sweet kiss on his mouth. 

 

“Then I’ll be back in like an hour - maybe a little longer if you’re lucky.”

 

And with that, Isak stood to go.

 

“Oh, and Even?”

 

Even raised his eyebrows, looking to Isak.

 

“I love you.”

 

Even smiled, “I love you, too. Drive safely.”

 

“I will,” Isak winked, before leaving the room.

 

Even took a breath, as he looked at the pieces in front of him. 

 

In fifteen minutes, he figured out what pieces of wood went where, all he had to do was figure out where each of the screws went. He took his time, laying the screws out in a neat line, along with the other little pieces that he didn’t know the names of. 

 

And after another ten minutes, he decided that making this deal with Isak was less productive than he’d thought. Nobody was there to hold frames up while he put the parts in place.

 

Huffing out a breath, he texted Isak.

 

_ Even: Where are you at? _

 

_ Isak: Just got here. Waiting in line. _

 

_ Even: Okay :) _

 

_ Isak: Having trouble yet? _

 

_ Even: Maybe a little, but I can do it. _

 

_ Isak: Sure, babe. Whatever you say haha _

 

_ Even: Why so little faith in me? _

 

_ Isak: ;) _

 

Even laughed, shaking his head, before looking back at his task.

 

He tried pushing the head of the crib against the wall, while using the power drill to screw the parts together. The first screw was the hardest, but the second was made easier by the new support.

 

His phone pinged with another text from Isak.

 

_ Isak: About to pay. See you soon ;) _

 

_ Even: Can’t wait, haha _

 

Even started to rush now. He didn’t really mind cleaning the kitchen, and even though he’d never admit it, instructions didn’t really bother him, either. 

 

But, despite not really caring about the deal, he still had a strange motivation to build the crib before Isak got home.

 

Ten minutes until Isak was to be home, Even had three of the crib walls up. All he had to do was put up the final frame and secure the base. 

 

The only thing was was that he couldn’t find one of the screws. 

 

“Typical,” Even mumbled as he crawled around the carpet, feeling around for the final screw.

 

Meanwhile, the missing screw was hanging out in Isak’s pocket.

 

Isak had a shit eating grin on his face the entirety of going to pick up food. And as he walked into their house, and placed lunch on the counter, he could hardly hold in his snicker.

 

“Wow,” he mused, walking into the soon to be nursery. “I’m actually impressed.”

 

Even glanced up from the floor, “I can’t find the last fucking screw.”

 

Isak laughed, “It’s probably around here somewhere. Let’s go eat, and then we can both come in here and look for it.”

 

Sighing, Even got up from the floor, “I would’ve won our bet.”

 

“We can’t all be winners,” Isak smirked, leaning against the doorframe, with his arms crossed.

 

“Oh, well, I guess. Better luck next time.”

 

Isak kissed Even before leading him to the kitchen, where he handed Even his lunch.

 

They sat in the living room as they ate. 

 

Usually they ate at their dining room table, but with all the new baby stuff invading their home, they didn’t really have much of a table. All the boxes and diapers were stacked on top of it.

 

Isak leaned into Even side, as they ate in a comfortable silence. 

 

When they finished, Isak settled further into Even, as they talked about Isak’s parents maybe coming to visit when the baby came.

 

“They going to stay here?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I think we should offer, but I’m not sure if my mom would want to.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“She likes being at home. It’s hard for her to be out for long periods of time.”

 

Even nodded, kissing Isak’s head, “Well, I hope she can feel comfortable here.”

 

“I don’t think it’s that she doesn’t feel comfortable here. I think it’s just that she feels  _ so _ comfortable at home - if that makes sense?”

 

“Yeah, I get it.”

 

They fell silent again, as they let the Saturday sink in around them.

 

“You know,” Isak whispered, “I’m glad you were my first of basically everything.”

 

Even huffed a laugh, “Yeah?”

 

Isak nodded, “I was so sunken into myself before I met you. And I know I tell you that a lot, but it’s true. I was a completely different person. I didn’t think anyone could ever love me, but here you are.”

 

“Yeah, here I am,” Even let out, breathy.

 

They leaned in, kissing.

 

“I will never stop loving you.”

 

Isak smiled against Even’s mouth, before pressing deeper kisses against it.

 

Their kisses led to more passionate kisses, and within moments, Isak was straddling Even.

 

The position made them feel young again, but it enthralled both of them, as grinding ensued.

 

Hands began to travel, and Even’s found his hands wandering to Isak’s ass.

 

After hearing Isak groan, Even slipped his hands into Isak’s back pockets.

 

And, Isak was too late to react.

 

Even pulled away, with a confused, and almost offended look on his face.

 

“You took the fucking screw?”

 

Isak laughed, covering his face with hands.

 

“Damn you, Isak. You did not?”

 

How did Even not notice Isak take a screw?

 

Isak nodded against his hands, as Even stared disbelievingly at the piece of metal in his hand, “You’re kidding me right?”

 

Isak smirked, layering smiley kisses all over Even’s neck.

 

“This is just fucking rude!” Even wasn’t mad, just shocked, and kind of impressed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Isak was almost wiping tears from his eyes. 

 

“You’re cleaning the kitchen tonight, Isak. I would’ve won!”

 

“What? No way.”

 

After that, Even broke into laughter with Isak. 

 

“I love you, baby,” Even whispered into Isak’s shoulder.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Isak ended up cleaning the kitchen, feeling only a little bad for meddling with Even’s crib building.

 

But Even forgave him with too many kisses, and love declarations.


	8. the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is finally here.

There was a phone sounding through the quiet, dark air of their home.

 

Isak woke up to the ringing, after what he figured was the second call.

 

He reached over his sleeping husband, to grab Even’s noisy phone off the nightstand.

 

Even groaned slightly, but stayed in a state of sleep.

 

“Halla?” Isak mumbled quietly, on the third call.

 

“Is this Even?”

 

“Nei, this is Isak.”

 

“Oh, well, hei, Isak. This is Lars. I just got a call from Annika’s mother. She’s in the hospital, ready to deliver the baby.”

 

Isak immediately woke up more, shooting up in bed, and shaking Even to wake him, too. “She is? How is she doing?”

 

“She’s doing well. Her mother said that Annika wanted to invite you two to be there for the labor and delivery.”

 

“Um, yeah. Yes! Of course. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

 

Even waking up, rubbed his eyes, “Is, what’s wrong?”

 

Isak ignored him for a moment while he finished his call with Lars.

 

“Congratulations to the both of you, Isak. I’m glad everything has worked out for you two. And if you ever decide on having another kid, one day, you know where to find me.”

 

“Thank you. We couldn’t have gone through this process without you.”

 

They hung up, and Isak turned to Even with shocked, but happy eyes, “We’re gonna fucking be dads, today.”

 

“What?”

 

Even’s blue eyes wide as he stared at Isak, “Dads, Even. You and me.”

 

Shock filled silence blanketed them, before it dawned on Isak.

 

They had to leave. They needed to get to the hospital.

 

“Fuck,” Isak sighed, still handling his surprise, “We gotta go!”

 

Together, they flew out of their bed, slipping shirts and shoes on, grabbing their phones, and wallets. Even grabbed keys, while Isak waited at the door.

 

“Let’s go,” Isak said, as he opened the door, letting the cool early morning air douse his skin.

 

“Wait,” Even grabbed Isak’s wrist, pulling him towards his chest, only to smash their lips together.

 

Isak blushed when they pulled away.

 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

 

They laughed, before trekking out to their car, to drive to the hospital.

 

They arrived when Annika was four centimeters dilated, so they still had a while more to wait before she started pushing.

 

“Are you feeling okay?”

 

Annika nodded at Isak, with a slight wince, “These contractions are the worst, but I’m making it.”

 

Isak took her hand, sitting beside her bed, “You’re doing great, already.”

 

“Thanks. Are you ready to be a dad?”

 

Isak looked over his shoulder at Even who was standing behind him, “I think we are, yeah.”

 

“Do you know what you want to name him?”

 

Annika had water in her eyes, as Even answered, “Lukas. Do you want to tackle the middle name?”

 

Isak smiled at Even’s offer, they hadn’t talked about giving Annika the opportunity to give Lukas a middle name, but he couldn’t argue. It really was the perfect right to give Annika.

 

The groaning pregnant girl, whaled out a cry, one of her more intense contractions taking a swing at her.

 

When she gained control again, she looked at Isak and Even with heavy breaths, “My last name is Nielsen, so I have kind of always liked Niels.”

 

Isak lit up, “Lukas Niels - I love it!”

 

Even’s eyes softened, looking almost too fond while watching Isak, “Lukas Niels Bech N æsheim.”

 

Annika smiled, watching how Isak and Even looked at each other. She hoped one day she would find someone she could fall in love with like they did. 

 

Not too long after, Annika reached full dilation, and was ready to push. 

 

And after a fourteen hour labor, holding Isak’s hand with her right, and Even’s with her left, she successfully delivered a beautiful baby boy. 

 

She was panting, and sweating, as she crushed the two husbands’ hands. 

 

They gave her words of comfort and confidence through the whole thing, and when the baby was placed on Annika’s chest, she couldn’t help but break into tears. 

 

Isak and Even stepped out of the way for Annika to have an intimate moment with her baby.

 

When the infant was taken from the room to be washed and swaddled, Isak fell into Even’s side, leaning his head on Even’s shoulder, as they watched Annika and her family. They both felt infinite amounts of gratitude for them all. 

 

Even kissed Isak’s crown as they readied themselves to really become parents. It was finally settling into them that they weren’t just responsible for themselves anymore, but rather a new baby, too.

 

The nurse came in, bringing a wrapped infant. She gave the baby to Annika while they finished the birth certificate, making sure they got the spelling right and everything. After all the formalities were finished, Isak and Even were glad to know that they were done with paperwork - for real, this time. And could take their new baby, Lukas, home the following day.


	9. the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All done. Here's a short little ending, but it's over (,:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. Your feedback means a lot, but just knowing that people are reading this and enjoying it is so comforting, and encouraging. So, thank you so much. I love you all, and I'm very excited to start something new!!

It had been three weeks since the baby was born, and brought to the Bech N æsheim home.

 

They’d fallen into a routine.

 

They would take turns taking care of Lukas during the day. At night, Isak would get up for the baby if he was crying before 03:00, and Even would get up if the crying was after 03:00.

 

They kept the baby at home, rarely leaving for anything - they didn’t want him getting sick.

 

The husbands were also very cautious of who came to visit, worried they would bring some cold or fever with them.

 

Isak’s parents did come to stay with them. They stayed for just a night, but Isak would admit that it was nice having them there - especially since that meant two extra people to help with diaper changes, and feedings.

 

But it wasn’t until that third week when things started feeling more permanent for Isak and Even. They were dads, now. 

 

Lukas held both their hearts and the baby wasn’t even aware of that yet. 

 

And, after an exhausting third week, things seemed to still be going really well. On Friday, after Even got home from work, the three cuddled up in bed after dinner to watch a movie. Isak and Even curled around their sleeping infant, making parentheses to cage Lukas between them. There was a movie playing in the background, but it was long forgotten once they really settled in bed. 

 

“I love you, Ev,” Isak mumbled, leaning over Lukas to kiss Even on the cheek.

 

“I love you, too,” after returning the favor, Even leaned down, kissing Lukas on the forehead, “Both of you.”

 

“I’m proud of you, you know?”

 

Even raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“I’ve just watched you come so far - since we met, since high school. I’m so fucking proud of you.”

 

“I’m proud of you, too, Is. Sometimes, I think you’re way too good for me.”

 

Isak shook his head, sealing their lips together in a soft kiss, as Lukas started crying beneath them. They break apart with chuckles, looking down at the beauty of a baby, admiring his thin tufts of baby-soft blonde hair.

 

Their lives seemed so perfect, and they couldn’t wait for all the adventures that were to come.

 

And then, even more than before, Isak and Even felt like a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> And as always, I love you, and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Drop a comment with your thoughts. <3


End file.
